


June 18th

by Itsfatebaby



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, it’s kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: No matter what it comes once a year.
Relationships: Beth Boland & Marcus, Beth Boland/Rio, Marcus & Rio (Good Girls)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	June 18th

**Author's Note:**

> HI.. Wanted to try this out the idea came to me and wouldn’t leave. Hope you enjoy plus all mistakes are mine.

June 18th. 

June 18th is always a tough day for the Hernández men. It’s been that way for the past three years. It will probably be that way the rest of their lives. Three and half years ago Rio’s ex Marcus mom Rhea passed away. She was hit by a drunk driver on her way to work dying on impact. From that moment on Rio and Marcus changed forever. 

The first few months where the roughest with two year old Marcus not understanding where mommy went. Rio having to relive the moment with his son almost everyday. Then when things started to get as normal as possible Reha first birthday happen. He knew it was a bad idea to take Marcus to visit his moms grave but with pressure from his family he did it. He’s been doing it every year since. 

They get dressed nicely, pick up flowers, say hi to mom, go home, and watch movies. It’s almost mechanical, Rio isn’t the best with his emotions that’s mostly why Reha and him didn’t work out. “Hey Mick I’m out.” He takes a deep breath knowing what the rest of the day follows. 

His best friend since childhood looks up, “Tell little man and Beth hey.” Rio smiles at the mention of his son and girlfriend of almost a year. 

Elizabeth Marks been a bright spot in both Marcus and Rio’s life. They actually meet her while visiting their favorite diner. Her best friend Ruby owns the place. Reha had only been gone maybe a year when she walked up to Rio asking him out. He would of normally turned her down wouldn’t even looked her direction yet something about her boldness turned him on. Besides with his schedule and being a single dad he doesn’t get out often. 

So they just started off sleeping together which for some reason turned into her having a tooth brush at his place, then a draw, and before he knows it they are basically living together. Marcus took to Beth like a bee to honey wanting some type of motherly figure around. His family also loved her which cake as a surprise. He wishes he can say the same for her family mostly her annoying little sister. 

On auto pilot Rio makes it home turing the key. 

He walks into the loft hearing laughing, singing, and music playing. He looks to see his five year old son and his girlfriend having a great time. “Hi daddy.” Marcus greets with icing on his nose, surrounded by cupcakes and decorations. 

He walks over grabbing a towel to wipe it off. “What’s all this?” He ask mostly looking at Elizabeth. 

“It’s for mommy heavenly birthday.”  
Rio knows that this is all Elizabeth. “When we go visit we are going to tell fun stories and each have a cupcake. Telling mommy happy birthday and how much we miss her. It was Beth’s idea. It’s a really good idea.” Marcus smile taking over his entire face. He’s never this happy on June 18th. Never this excited to go visit his mom. Yet once again Beth proves how much they both need her. “I have to go pee.” 

Once he’s gone she starts to talk. “He was,” before she can finish Rio’s pushes her against the neatest wall in a very deep heated kiss after listening to Marcus flush Rio slowly pulls away taking her bottom lip with him. “Well,” He still has her pushed into the wall. “Hello to you too.” He smiles at her at joke giving her some room but not much. For a good minute he stand there taking her in. The icing on her own face, the flour covered apron, the jeans, as well as one of his bigger black shirts with flour all over it. It now belongs to her they both know it. 

“Pop get ready.” Rio listens to make sure Marcus is getting ready. He’s currently singing the song that’s playing. “How do you do it?” He finally gives her space to move about. 

“Do what?” She ask as she cleans away the mess Marcus and her made. 

Rio points to Marcus room, “Make him so happy on a day that’s usually so sad?” 

She gives the man she’s slowly falling in love with a soft smile. “Easy.” She stops cleaning walking towards Rio grabbing his face. “I miss my mom everyday. And my dad isn’t the best with talking so Annie and I pushed it down. It back fired greatly. Annie had a kid at sixteen then I got married and divorced before the ink even dried. I know you aren’t the best at it either. So I wanted Marcus to feel he can have a safe space to happily talk about his mom.” She takes a deep breath. “We decided to celebrate by making her favorite cupcakes.” 

Rio removes his head from her hands laying it on the counter. “I want to be better.” 

She starts to play with the hair on his neck. “Baby you are doing the best you can. You’ve just got to talk about her a little more.” 

“Will that bother you?” He genuinely wants to know. 

She smiles, “How could anything that makes Marcus happy bother me?” 

He give her a kiss in the inside of her wrist. “How’d we get so luck?” 

“I’m the lucky one here. I’m surrounded by handsome men.” She goes back to cleaning. “Speaking of don’t forget dinner with my family is,” before she can finish Rio is complaining. “Saturday.” She laughs at him. “Be nice.” Family dinner is Elizabeth’s step mom and dad, Annie, her kid, and husband, plus the Hills. “I’ll ask Annie to behave.” 

Rio stand hitting the counter. “She won’t so I’m bringing Mick.” When Mick is there Annie tends to harass him more. 

Elizabeth laughs, “Go put on a nice shirt while I get dinner ready.” Rio goes to get ready making sure Marcus is good to go. “See you boys in a few.” It takes less then ten minutes for them both to be ready to go. 

“We should be back in an hour.” He grabs the cupcakes as well as his keys. 

“Take your time.” She whispers handing him a blanket and waters. She gives Marcus a kiss before doing the same with Rio. 

Marcus is singing songs all the way there happily swinging his feet. Once they arrive Rio helps Marcus out his seat and they walk straight to Reha grave. “Hey mama.” He speaks once they arrive. 

“Hi mommy.” Marcus is smiling. “I made you cupcakes.” He holds up the container as of to show her. “Daddy can you please get the blanket ready.” Rio opens up the blanket setting it up for Marcus to sit down. He hands a cupcake to his dad then places one on his moms headstone. Marcus starts talking a mile a minute about the past year, “Then mommy daddy started dating this lady. She’s so pretty and nice.” Marcus thinks of more ways to describe Elizabeth. “She makes the best cookies, and cakes. And she’s really soft like a fluffy blanket. Daddy is always rubbing her when he thinks I can’t see.” Marcus lowers his voice as much as a five year old can. “Which is a lot.” He takes another big bite of the cupcake. “But she makes the best soup when I’m sick. Huh daddy?” 

“She makes really good soup.” 

As of on que Marcus excitement goes down. “Will mommy be mad at me?” 

Rio places his cupcake off to the side. “Why would mommy be mad at you?” 

Marcus looks down playing with the cupcake icing. “Cause I love Beth, and I’m talking about her a lot.”

He pulls Marcus into his lap, “Mommy loves you. She’s happy that you are happy. She will never be mad at you.” 

He looks up at his dad, “I really love having Beth around but I really miss mommy.” 

“Well buddy two things can be true. You can miss mom and still love Elizabeth. Loving one doesn’t stop you from loving the other.” 

“Do you love both?” 

“Actually I love all three of you very much.” He kisses the top of Marcus head. “Hey keep telling mommy what’s going on. We’d be leaving soon.” 

Marcus hops off Rio’s lap, “Then Jake told me that Greg doesn’t really help the team. But how would he know?” Rio slightly checks out knowing that when Marcus starts talking about PJ Masks it’s going to take a while. 

Noticing the sun gong down Rio checks his watch realizing that it’s a little later then normal. “Hey pop it’s time to tell mommy bye!” Rio knows this is always the hardest part of the visit. 

Marcus goes up to the headstone giving it the best hug he can. “I’m really sad you aren’t here mommy. I miss your kisses the most.” He gives the stone a kiss before grabbing Rio hands as Rio takes his free hand kissing his lips then touching the head stone. 

“Bye mama.”

The car ride home is quite as it normally is on June 18th. No smiles, no singing, no talking. Just the Hernández men taking it the past two hours. Once they arrive home Marcus usually goes into his room until dinner. 

Instead he walks in goes right in front of Elizabeth whose currently reading a book. “Can I have extra cuddles?” She smiles picking him up cuddling him as close as she can to her chest. She slowly starts to play with his hair knowing it relaxes him. Rio makes eye contact with Elizabeth and she opens her arms wider to give him some cuddles as well. She positions herself that way both her boys can fit. She knew today would be hard. She doesn’t know how long they where like this until she hears Marcus breathing even out. 

“How’d it go?” Elizabeth softly ask as Rio sits down next to her, after laying Marcus down for a late nap, moving her leg to cover his. She immediately starts playing with his hair. 

Rio relaxes. “You are amazing. He enjoyed seeing her today.” He relaxes his head back into her touch. “Those cupcakes where delicious. I had to cut him off.” 

Elizabeth smiles knowing Marcus sweet tooth is out of this world. “Don’t worry I used less sugar then normal.” She know he isn’t that big on talking. “How are you dealing?” 

Rio doesn’t respond just flexed his jaw. “Fine.” 

“It’s okay to miss her.” Rio makes eye contact with Elizabeth. “I know you two weren’t together but,” 

“We’ve known each other for years. She hated my guts in high school.” They both laugh. “She use to call me Christopher knowing how I hated it.” He continues to take all about his life with Reha, what lead to then dating, breaking up, the last time that lead to Marcus, and all the little stuff in between. “The day she died,” Rio eyes start to water. “My entire heart stopped. I remember every single detail of that day. Telling Marcus,” Rio is in full blown tears as Elizabeth pulls him close letting him get it all out. She knows he isn’t one for emotions it’s been a point of contingent in their relationship. She’s here for him anyway he needs it. She kisses the top of his head as he slowly cries in her arms. 

“Ma please stop fixing my shirt.” Rio almost swats her hands away as she tries to fix his black button up once again. 

Elizabeth fights the urge to fix it again. “I just want you to look nice.” She replied fixing her own knee length polka dot dress. “It’s a anniversary party and you refused to wear a tie.” 

“But I look handsome in my tie.” Marcus smiles always ready to prove to his dad that he’s the favorite.

Elizabeth dips down giving Marcus a kiss. “You are beyond handsome.” She stands back up knocking on the door. 

“Well well well,” Beth hears Rio groans behind her as Annie opens the door. 

“Hi Annie.” Marcus always happy to see Beth’s little sister. He hands her the cookies walking right past to find Sadie and Sara. 

“Be nice you two.” Elizabeth tells then walking in. 

“It’s him.” Annie points to Rio. 

“Me?” He points at himself. Elizabeth rolls her eyes not wanting to be part of this. She goes to find the happy couple.

She taps her best friend on the shoulder. “Ten whole years?” They give each other a hug. “Who gets married at eight teen?” 

“The same person who gets divorced at nineteen.” 

Elizabeth laughs, “Why’d we think a double wedding was a good idea?” Elizabeth married her high school boyfriend Dean Boland as Ruby married Stan Hill. 

Ruby laughs at the memory of perfection Beth trying to plan a perfect wedding for four different type of families. “Speaking of good ideas,” she points to Rio rolling his eyes at Annie and Marcus playing with the girls. “You brought the Hernández men? Getting serious?” 

Elizabeth turns as red as her hair. “Very. I think. Getting Rio to talk is like pulling teeth. A few months ago it was Marcus mom birthday. He really opened up then which was bittersweet.” 

“Are you guys saying the L word?” 

“Are we six?” 

Across the room Annie still is annoying Rio. “You already have the ring what are you waiting for?” Rio takes a sip of his beer. “You can’t seriously think about asking my dad?” Rio tightens his jaw. “I can’t keep secrets. I’m terrible at things like this.” 

“Well you have no choice.” Rio knew telling Annie to help with the ring was an awful idea but it was also a way to mess with her for always being well Annie. “I’ll ask soon enough get off my case.” 

“Why are you on his case?” Elizabeth comes to save Rio. 

“Its the fact he’s always in black. Pick a new color.” Annie smarts off walking away. 

Elizabeth steps back taking in Rio all black attire. “Well I love your look.” 

“Is that the only thing you love?” She turns bright red as he gives a smirk. 

They arrive home almost about one in the morning, The Hills know how to throw a party. “My feet are killing me.” She starts to take off her shoes but she hears Rio flick his tongue. She looks up at him. Immediately stoping taking off her shoes smiling at him knowing she’s in for an even longer more pleasurable night. 

A few weeks later Elizabeth wakes to the smell of breakfast with Rio and Marcus whispering in the kitchen. “Secrets don’t keep friends.” She reminds them the same way she does her first grade class. 

Both men stop talking looking at each other then her not realizing she’s awake or how long she’s been awake. Marcus does one more double take before taking off running towards his room. He comes back out going straight to stand in front of Elizabeth. 

Rio grabs the finish breakfast walking over giving it to Elizabeth while holding a hand behind his back, they both are actually. She takes her breakfast from him looking it over excited about the fresh fruit. Yet very suspicious about what’s to come next. No one makes a move so she picks up her fork to slowly start eating. 

She wants to ask why where don’t they have food themselves. She goes to ask yet Rio stops her in her tracks. He’s holding a ring on one knee while Marcus is holding a sign that reads: “Will you marry us?” It takes her a second but she’s crying while shaking her head yes. 

As if on clock work June 18th is here again. Elizabeth and Marcus make cookies this time, as well as a few cake pops just incase. Making sure to pack the blanket as well as plenty of water, maybe even a few snacks. 

Once they arrive at the grave Rio helps Marcus out his seat. They hold heads as they slowly walk to visit Rhea. “Hi mommy.” 

“Hey mama.” Marcus looks up at his dad for reinsurance before he starts talking. “Go ahead pop.” Rio says letting go of his hand as Marcus walks closer to give his mom a cookie and a cake pop. Rio sets up the blanket. 

Marcus takes a deep breath. “Mommy,” he stops to look behind him. Rio gives him another nod. “Mommy, I’d like you to meet Beth. She’s my extra mommy.” Marcus tells his mom with a huge smile on his face. 

Elizabeth smiles at Marcus new term for her. “It’s very nice to meet you.” She goes to kneel by Marcus.   
————

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for you reading:: 
> 
> Preview for Quality Time:   
> Beth cuts her eyes at her sister. “When did this happen? I use to handle this by myself, launder money, print money, cook dinner, have sex with Rio regularly, and then still somehow hung out with you two.” 
> 
> “You have an extra one?” Ruby points out knowing Marcus is almost as easy as Emma. 
> 
> “Please Marcus is perfect.” Annie defends her mini best friend. “Plus he’s Beth little baby,” Beth flips her sister off. “If anything Jane is the extra kid.”


End file.
